The Course of True Love
by skyline angel
Summary: ::DISCONTINUED:: SLASH. The course of true love never did run smooth, Shakespeare said. How very right he was, as Mr. Mistoffelees & the Rum Tum Tugger learn the hard way.
1. Remembering

**Title: The Course of True Love** (1/10)  
**Author:** Eruanne  
**E-mail:** Rating: PG-13 to R  
**Fandom:** CATS  
**Pairing/s:** Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger  
**Disclaimer:** CATS belong to T.S. Elliot Andrew Lloyd Webber. Not mine... never mine. So don't remind me. :sigh:  
**Genre/s: **SLASH, Romance, Angst, minimal Horror**.  
Summary:** The course of true love never did run smooth, Shakespeare said. How very right he was, as Misto Tugger learn the hard way.  
**Chapter summary:** Premonitions memories can set one in an uneasy disposition, but love can cure this in an instant. No magic required.  
**Warning/s:** SLASH, extreme Angst in some areas, some violence Horror. Some characters may be quite OC.  
**Archive:** Ask-sure. Not ask:claw marks on person who did NOT ask for permission:  
**Feedback:** Please do! It is my inspiration! But do so nicely; constructive criticism is accepted but NO FLAMES please. There's a difference.  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, this is my first CATS slash fic, so be nice! The rating will seesaw up down from PG-13 to R... but never NC-17! The only R factor in this story is the torturing. Anyway, I have often believed that the Curious the Conjuring should be together... Well, we've got fanfiction, so why not take advantage :wink:  
Okay, enough rambling... here goes!

**Chapter One: Remembering**

Mistoffelees' sky blue eyes slowly opened, roused by the soft rays of October sunlight entering his den. He blinked for several times, and looked around him. His gaze fell on another tom sleeping beside him.

The Rum Tum Tugger.

Misto smiled tenderly at his lover. Yes, his lover. He and Tugger had been lovers for around a month now. Nobody knew of this. It was a secret that both had worked hard to keep away from others.

Misto remembered the time their relationship started. It had been a cold rainy night, then. Misto had decided to "sleep over" at Tugger's since his own den was too far away, and the Conjuring Cat would just end up getting sick. No one wants to deal with a sick magician. Somehow, Misto fondly remembered looking at Tugger, and just realizing how... beautiful he was. How strong, yet kind he was. How... perfect he was in every way. To cut a long story short, he awkwardly admitted his little love to the Maine Coone, and he was quite surprised to have his feelings returned.  
Of course, this did not come without its struggle. For a week after that incident, there was an extremely uncomfortable silence between the two. Misto cringed as he rememebered the absolutely frigid silence he had to endure during that time. At least after that, they came at ease with the situation, and things became much more relaxed, without the awkwardness.

But now... after a month, there was nothing to be awkward about. When they were alone, they shared sweet kisses and gentle embraces. In the presence of others, they kept it at a low point, but hopefully no one noticed the loving glances they occasionally gave each other.

Misto suddenly flinched as a strange feeling coursed through his nerves. It was a feeling he normally got when a premonition was coming to him. The tux shut his eyes and decided to let his powers work for him. Within his subconscious, he could feel the wind blowing quite softly, yet it sent chills through him. December... He could hear muffled mews and could almost feel the fear in the air.

Then, as fast as it came, everything stopped and cleared, and the feeling left him. Misto opened his eyes, breathing carefully to calm himself down. Something bad might happen in December, he realized, but I can't be sure yet. If anything happened to the Jellicle Tribe, much less to the one tom he loved that currently lay next to him, Misto didn't know what he would do. He just sent a silent prayer to the Everlasting Cat that things would be okay.

The sudden movements next to him shook Misto out of his reverie. Tugger's chocolate brown eyes slowly opened, and he got up, yawning. Misto felt a grin unfurl on his face as he watched the larger tom stretch luxuriously and get up.

"Morning..."

Misto laughed softly and nuzzled him, something which the larger tom was perfectly happy to succumb to. After this short display of affection, Tugger sat up and smiled at Misto. He immediately noticed the slightly worried expression on the tux's face, and his smile faded and changed to a look of concern.

"Anything bothering you?" He asked gently. Misto sighed and nodded. Tugger placed a hand on his shoulder, silently urging him to tell. Misto said quietly, "I had a premonition that something bad may happen in December. I don't know what, and I'm not sure if it will happen at all, but it makes me feel worried."

Tugger nodded. Having known the Conjuring Cat since he was a kit, he knew he had to take these bouts of magic seriously. "Misto," he whispered, running a paw through the ebony fur of his lover. "I don't know if anything bad will happen, but I hope things will turn out all right. Misto looked into Tugger's warm brown eyes, his own blue eyes uncertain and worried. "But if anything happens to you, Tugger, I-" Misto started to say, but stopped as Tugger gently placed a paw over his lips, silencing him.

Tugger then tenderly held his lover in his arms. The contact seemed to relax Misto, since he sighed softly and submitted to the sweet carress of the larger tom. "I'd rather have it happen to me than to you, Misto," he said.

"If anything happens, I'll be there to protect you... and I always will. I promise."

Fin

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Hehehe... fluffy ending, ne? Well, the excitement will pile up soon, but I wanted to give these two some time to be all loving sweet. They won't have much time to, once I get the action moving... hehehe... Eruanne grins at expression of suddenly alarmed reader

Anyway, to calm you down, and to make me happy, go leave me a review! It will encourage me to keep on going! .


	2. Bitter Wounds

Disclaimer: Nope... not mine... but if you give it to me as a birthday gift, I'll love you:zaps back to reality: okay, guess not...  
Chapter Summary: Bitter wounds can cut open new ones, even in the purest of life.  
Warning/s: Slash, OC characters  
Beta: My amazing beta is **Roman de la Croix**. You are the best! Thanks so much!  
Feedback: Please do! It is my inspiration! But do so nicely; constructive criticism is accepted but NO FLAMES please. There's a difference.  
Author's Notes: First of all, thanks a lot to those who have read Chapter One and stuck around to read Chapter Two. Next, a warning: this chapter is NOT for Victoria fans. She is going to be quite OC in this story, so Victoria lovers, you have been warned. This is also where the action starts to build up. I hope you guys are still reading and will continue to do so! .  
Okay, enough rambling... here goes!

**Chapter Two: Bitter Wounds**

The warm rays of October sunlight could barely reach the secluded area deep in a forest. Within was a cave, dark and cold. It was here that the Napoleon of Crime sought shelter in those few times that he was not out wreaking havoc on the Jellicle Tribe.

The tall ginger cat sat in his lair, lit only by a few weak rays of sunlight that managed to filter through the thick trees. Macavity's face was knit in a frown as he trailed his paws on the dusty ground.

He was angry. Very angry. Macavity traced designs in the dust with a sharp claw as he bitterly reflected on his defeat at the Jellicle Ball.

He had been so close. He had managed to capture Old Deuteronomy, and he might have been able to succeed in his long-hoped-for plan of conquering the Jellicle Tribe at last, but then... that damn black cat magician came along and stole his victory from his paws.

It was not only that annoying Mr. Mistoffelees that angered Macavity. It was also that cat's closest companion, the Rum Tum Tugger. He had encouraged the tux to use his magic to save Old Deuteronomy. Using his magic was something that the tux rarely did on his own, much less in front of the whole Jellicle Tribe. But then Tugger encouraged him to use his powers. That was not at all pleasing to the Hidden Paw. (1)

"I will have my revenge," he whispered to himself in the empty darkness, his voice echoing against the walls of the cave. "And it will be long and sweet." This ardent desire sent his conniving mind into thinking, and it was not long until he had thought of a ploy to carry out his revenge.

_I can capture that Rum Tum Tugger, and use him as bait, _Macavity mused. _After all, it is this cat that Mistoffelees cares for above everyone else._ _I can also use my powers to weaken the magician, so when he comes to rescue his companion, he will be weak, physically and emotionally._ Yes... he hissed, as he traced the two toms' names into the dust, then destroyed it with a single swipe of his claws. _But, how to plant all this in without rousing any early-on suspicion in the Jellicle Tribe?_The last thing he wanted was for this plan to be foiled.

"Victoria!" he called out.

A pure white cat stepped quietly towards him. "Yes?" she asked, in a smooth, soft voice. Macavity smiled as he observed her.

This was one of Macavity's newer workers. She had been working for him for about a month now. She started working for him when she stumbled on his lair while haunting. For damage control, he forced her to promise to work for him. (2) Victoria had been reluctant at first, but he had convinced her to see that what she was doing is right. Now she was his "double agent".

"Victoria, we have work to do." Macavity said, as Victoria bowed, then sat next to him. "I must have my revenge against that conjurer who stole my victory during the Jellicle Ball."

"Mistoffelees." She nodded, knowing quite well. She was good "friends" with the cat, knowing that his magic might be useful in her real master's plans. This was a situation where that came in.

"Yes, him. Now, here is the plan..." Macavity whispered into the kitten's ear.

Victoria listened carefully to her master's plan. _To use his very best friend as bait_, she thought. _Very nice_. Yet something confused her.

"Sir," she said, addressing Macavity with a bow of her furry head. "I do not understand why you are bothering to weaken Mistoffelees emotionally with the kidnapping of his companion, if an attack would work just as well."

Macavity smiled as he heard Victoria's inquiry. His reason was quite clear. "Well, Victoria," he said, and his voice was laced with pure evil. "Killing Mistoffelees is not enough. I have to do it in a way that will hurt him in the deepest way possible."

"Why is that, sir?"

Macavity's dark eyes gleamed as he ran a paw through the white cat's fur, and laid it to rest on her chest. His smile deepened as he felt the firm beating of her heart.

"Ah, Victoria, you must learn... a cunning warrior attacks not the mind, not the body, but the heart."

Fin.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yeah! Okay, the plot thickens very much! Ooh... the two lovers are in for trouble now! And hey, I'm sorry if I made Vicky like that. I really do not like her. And anyway, the more innocent someone is, the more secrets that person hides. Sorry again, I just don't like her. Btw, you do know where I got that last line, ne? I really like it, I think it fits Maccy quite well.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

Footnotes:  
(1) Misto does not use his powers all that much in the video before Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, so it shows that it was Tugger who gave him the confidence to try his magic! Hehehe...  
(2) Victoria saw & discovered the location of his lair, he might be in big trouble...what choice did he have left? If he killed her, suspicion will grow (Victoria's the only pure white cat in the tribe, her disappearance would be obvious) and doh, who would be the first suspect?


	3. Attack

Rating: has escalated to R for some violence... just to warn you.  
Disclaimer: If I owned CATS, would I be writing about it? Sorry to disappoint.  
Warning/s: SLASH, lots of violence in upcoming chapters  
Beta: My amazing beta is **Roman de la Croix**! You rock!  
Author's Notes: First of all, thanks a lot to those who have read Chapters One and Two, and stuck around to read Chapter Three. Now, this is where the action really gets moving! The rating will escalate to R from this chapter until Chapter 5; after that, it will sink back down to PG-13. So, you have been warned!  
Okay, enough rambling... here goes!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter Three: Attack**

Tugger walked through the rather empty Junkyard, taking in the scenery of a December late afternoon; darkening clouds, bare branches of trees, a slight chill in the air. All of this would have been considered a normal rather enjoyable walk, to any tom. If you didn't count the throng of six or seven queens surrounding him.

Tugger had been out with his "fan club" for the past one and a half hours, and up to now they would not leave him alone. It was starting to get on Tugger's nerves, and it took a lot of his self-control not to just walk away from them, much less give them a taste of his darker not-often-revealed side. He suppressed a sigh as he watched Etcetera happily bounce around him, accompanied by Jemima and Electra. Bombalurina was a little further away, watching him with a seductive eye. Cassandra and Tantomile stood with her, almost daring him to come forward to them. Strangely, Victoria was absent tonight.

Tugger didn't really **_ask_** for this attention. It just sort of came upon him, and while he had enjoyed it at first, it was really tiresome to him now, especially since none of these queens was the cat he really longed for. He allowed his thoughts to drift from the queens' presence to another tom he would really, **_really_** rather be with right now. Mistoffelees.

Tugger just wanted to be with him right now. To just sit with Misto and talk about anything, that would be enough. The tuxedo's very presence seemed to calm his soul somehow.  
Unlike these queens, now. Tugger released a soft tormented sigh andwaited for the perfect moment when he could send these cats home.

Only then could he get the peace and company he wanted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unknown to him, someone watched him from the shadows.

Several dark brown and black cats hid behind the larger piles of junk and trash. There were five, to be exact. They all looked different: One was a dark brown with a streak of black across his chest, another was a soft inky black with patches of orange. Yet another was a smooth light brown with black and russet stripes, some others were just plain black, with touches of tan and brown here and there. One thing was common about them, however. Near their right shoulders was a small mark, like a burn. A small, but very neat, letter M.

It was this mark that identified them to be henchcats of Macavity.

The tallest one appeared to be the leader of the team. He watched the Rum Tum Tugger carefully with his shadowy eyes. One of the smaller henchcats, a deep black with several lines of tan on his legs, then hissed softly to the leader.

"There he is, Dagor! Let's get him!" Before this cat could lunge forward, Dagor stopped him with a look.

"Not yet, Draug," Dagor whispered.

"There are too many witnesses. It is too risky. We must wait." Dagor made a move that signaled the rest of the other cats to stay low.

So, the five cats moved back into the dark, waiting for the Rum Tum Tugger to be alone, and vulnerable. When he was ready to walk into their trap.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tugger walked rather wearily now. It was a mystery to him how the queens could keep doing this for so long. Bombalurina then suddenly made a move to tag his tail, which elicited a rather spirited, possessive response from Etcetera.

_Okay, that's it. I really **cannot **stand any more of this._ The Rum Tum Tugger suddenly turned on his heel and changed direction. So fast that Etcetera turned around abruptly, hitting Jemima, who then bumped into Electra; something that was rather amusing to Tugger, as it's not often that you see kitten dominoes.

"Tugger! Where ya going?" Etcetera asked eagerly. Her question was echoed with many plaintive mews and inquiries from the other queens. Tugger gave them a knock-out smile, which worked pretty well. "Actually," he said, stretching luxuriously, much to the excitement of Etcetera, "I was going to head back to my den and get some shut-eye."

"_Aaaawww!_ Come on, Tugger!"  
"Already?"  
"It's still early!"

Tugger smiled to himself as he heard their complaints. "Girls, girls, I need my beauty sleep just like everyone else. I need to keep myself looking good for you all." It was the last comment that worked. The queens smiled at him and nodded, heading back to their dens in twos and threes.

_Finally,_ Tugger thought. _Now, to get back my den, and to get down to some proper relaxation._ He smiled to himself at the thought of what, or more likely, _who _was waiting for him.

_I'm coming, Misto._

But before Tugger could take a step forward he was forcefully knocked onto the ground by five pairs of claws.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tugger gasped in surprise and fear as he felt several paws on him, keeping him from getting up. He looked up to see five dark-colored cats, all grinning at him evilly. "Who are you?" He gasped, as a paw suddenly found its way to his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply.

The tall dark brown one laughed. "Never you mind, Rum Tum Tugger. We are on orders from Macavity. It is best for you not to resist." Tugger's eyes darkened with anger, and he furiously swiped at the other cats holding him down.

In the next few minutes that followed, Tugger went through the fiercest struggle of his life. He did everything he could, hissing, snarling, clawing, and biting at the five cats. But it was a battle lost from the very beginning. There were five of them, and only one of him. Their claws cut through fur and skin. White-hot pain shot through his nerves.

He strained tojustget up and run. Just as he got on his feet, several claws found their way to his leg, the cuts deep. His blood fell on the dusty ground, along with the patterned leather strip he normally wore around his leg. It had been ripped off with the violent thrashes of the five henchcats, and it too was spattered with crimson.

Finally, with several more attacks on him, Tugger could take it no longer. He collapsed on the ground, hissing in pain. His ebony fur was streaked with scarlet. He knew it was his blood.

The five cats laughed once more, and, with several pieces of rope to keep him from lashing out again, tied him and gagged him. Tugger still attempted to get away once more. But before he could move, the tall dark brown cat hit him hard on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. He lay in his own blood on the ground.

"That's enough. Let's go." The cats dragged the tall maine coone away from the scene, and into the darkness of shadow, night and fear. _Unconscious_.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What was that?" Alonzo asked worriedly to Munkustrap from his position on top of the drainpipe in the Junkyard. Munkustrap nodded as he watched from his position on top of the tire. He had heard it, too.

Mews, hisses, and the sound of something falling on the ground. It sounded like there was a fight going on. Suddenly, the noises stopped, leaving only silence.

"Let's go take a look." Alonzo said, getting up.

"Plato, Mungojerrie, come with us. We'll have to see if anything's wrong." Munkustrap called out. The four cats got up and headed off into the darkness.

Munkustrap looked around carefully. Night was setting in, the Junkyard was getting darker. Of course, thanks to the advantages he had being a Jellicle cat, he could still see pretty clearly. Suddenly, Plato stopped and lowered his head to the ground.

"I can smell blood," he whispered. Munkustrap could hear the anxiety in his voice. In fact, everyone had worry in their eyes at Plato's statement. Munkustrap hurriedly walked on, listening carefully for any sounds that any one was there.

They now entered a clearing in a farther corner of the Junkyard. Munkustrap heard Alonzo gasp, Mungojerrie exclaim, and Plato hiss in shock. Swallowing in his own fear, Munkustrap looked around the clearing. He almost retched.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

It was splattered on the ground, showing obvious signs of an extremely violent struggle. There were also several strands of midnight black and gold fur. Some lay in bunches, which indicated that they were wrenched off roughly from the ill-fated cat's body. He sniffed at the blood and felt dread sink into his body as he recognized the scent. Shaking his head in disbelief, he and the rest of the toms looked around for more clues that might tell them anything else.

They finally found one which proved all of their fears correct.

"Alonzo! Munkustrap! Plato!" Mungojerrie called out to them from a corner of the clearing. Apparently he had found something. They all hurried to him, and gasped in horror as they saw what he found.

It was a piece of shredded patterned leather. It was streaked with the burgundy liquid of life, and they could still distinguish the scent of the cat who had apparently gotten the worst part of a fight. Munkustrap felt his voice shudder with horror as he finally put a name to the unfortunate cat.

"Tugger!"

Fin

To Be Continued...

A/N: Oh no! Macavity has done it now! Tugger is in for real trouble... hope you liked this chapter! Keep reading! Leave me a review, please! And NO FLAMES! Thanks!


	4. The Ties That Bind

Rating: R for violence & torture  
Disclaimer: Do I wish I owned CATS? Yes. Do I actually own CATS? sigh Nope.  
Warning/s: SLASH, torture, lots of violence in upcoming chapters  
Beta: My amazing betas are **Roman de la Croix** and **Mystitat**! Thanks so much! You rock!  
Author's Notes: First of all, thanks a lot to those who have read Chapters 1-3, and stuck around to read Chapter Four. Please read carefully in this chapter, since there are mentions of torture here, and you may not be the type of person who tolerates that. You have been warned!  
I worked really hard on this chapter... it was so hard to write! slumps over keyboard Hope you like!  
Okay, enough rambling... here goes!

OOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter Four: The Ties That Bind**

The first thing he saw was black. Nothingness. The dark started to spin around him, then color and shape crept in. And pain as well, unfortunately. Wincing in pain, the Rum Tum Tugger cracked open his eyes. He saw that he was in a sort of dungeon. Very little sunlight filtered through the single barred window. His weary feet stood on cold stone, since the chains shackled around his wrists and attached to an old wooden post prevented him from sitting down. He struggled to remember what happened that brought him here.

His mind rushed as he recalled the attack on him. The five cats had attacked him with such ferocity that he was unable to resist. The last thing he remembered was the five cats tying and gagging him with thick rope. He had attempted to get away, but the largest cat had struck him at the nape of his neck. He could remember a strong heat rush through his body, followed by the piercing pain, then the nothingness. And now here he was.

The door to his cell opened suddenly. Tugger looked up quickly, and found himself staring at a tall thin ginger cat. There was a wicked look on the cat's face, and an evil glimmer to his eyes.

Macavity.

Seeing the ginger tom standing before him set fire a rage within Tugger. He hissed angrily at Macavity, and strained against his chains. "What the hell is going on here, Macavity?" he demanded.

Macavity simply laughed, a bone-chilling laugh that seemed to freeze the air around the dungeon. He stepped towards Tugger, and sharply slapped the Maine Coon across the face. His claws left scratches on Tugger's cheek, and the impact of the slap left a bruise. Tugger shuddered in shock and pain.

"Oh, look at this, now," Macavity sneered. "The famous Tugger, bowing down before the Napoleon of Crime. So weak. STOP MOVING!" he suddenly shouted, as Tugger struggled against his chains. "You want to know what's going on here, Rum Tum Tugger?" Macavity asked, his voice laced with evil. "Well, let me tell you. This is all a ploy to get my revenge on that conjurer of yours." Here Tugger's head snapped up, shocked. "Yes, Tugger, I know, just how much that magician cares for you. After all, I do have a lot of reliable spies. So, with you missing, and he not knowing why, he will surely look for you. But not only that," Macavity added. "I have sent someone to weaken him. He will be weak, physically, and emotionally. He is walking into my trap. And when he arrives here to rescue you, weak and despairing... I will have my revenge." Macavity smiled at the outraged look on Tugger's face.

Macavity felt a pleasure within him as he saw the expression of rage on the Maine Coon's face. It was good that he had told him what was going on. Tugger knew what was going on, and yet he could do nothing. The power of helplessness has really been underestimated, but now it was doing a very good part in his plan.

"I won't let you do that!" Tugger shouted. "If you hurt Misto, in any way, I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" He struggled to get back to his feet, but doubled over when Macavity gave him a painful kick to his gut. "I won't let you hurt him..." Tugger whispered. The pain in his gut was intensifying, but he refused to show his pain, refused to let the tears come. He would not be weak in front of this cat. He would protect Misto with everything he had.

"My, my," Macavity said. "You do make a lot of threats, for one who is in no position to make them." He pulled Tugger to his feet by his mane, and pushed him against the wall. "I think I have to make sure you won't be able to return to warn your little friends. And I promise, you won't be able to if you don't cooperate." Macavity hissed. Tugger's eyes widened in fear as he noticed what Macavity was holding in his hands.

Nails. Wire. Whips. _Torture devices._

"Now, you will cooperate with me, Tugger. Help me pull through this plan, and I will not hurt you," Macavity whispered evilly into Tugger's ear. "And if you won't, I will _make_ you."

"I will never hurt Misto! I won't help you hurt him, and I won't _let_ you hurt him." Tugger angrily responded. Macavity tutted.

"So stubborn," He commented. "And I was willing to actually let you go free unscathed after all this is over. But I suppose I must do what I promised. After all," he said, "I always keep my promises." Macavity smiled. Of course it was a lie that he would let Tugger go. Why should he? There were many opportunities that he could do using this cat. He could then capture more cats, once again using Tugger as bait.

A strong gust of wind blew through the window, slamming the door shut. And perhaps it is good that it did, for the evil torture that Tugger received from the Hidden Paw is too terrible to be seen by unsuspecting eyes. The only things the other henchcats standing guard outside could hear were the screams of pain and the sounds of impact as razor-sharp claws brutally broke through skin.

Just as evening set in and the moon began to rise, the falling of a body echoed through the dungeon, and finally the sounds stopped. It might have seemed a relief, but 'twas not, because the next day, the sounds began again. And again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mr. Mistoffelees paced nervously in his den the next morning. Where was Tugger? He didn't arrive last night, and now Misto was getting very worried.

He left his den and went to seek Munkustrap. He guessed that Munkustrap would know; after all, he was Tugger's brother and would have noticed his disappearance. He found the silver tabby seated on the tire, surveying the Junkyard with a serious expression on his face.

"Munkustrap?" Misto called out. Munkustrap turned to find the conjurer coming towards him, a worried expression on his face.

"What is it, Misto?" Munkustrap asked.

"Where is Tugger?" Misto asked worriedly. "He didn't arrive last night and I haven't seen him at all this morning. I was thinking you might know where he is..."

Munkustrap cringed inside as he heard Misto's question. He had been wondering whether they should tell the others about Tugger's disappearance or not. After all, if he did tell them, the news might cause panic and more cats could get hurt. He didn't want to tell Misto what happened. Being Tugger's best friend, Misto would obviously be very worried and might do something reckless. He decided that for the safety of the entire tribe, he would just let a few cats know, so while there were some cats who could help him look for his brother, the rest of the tribe wouldn't panic.

Sometimes, it was easier, _safer_, not to know everything.

Munkustrap shook his head. "No, Misto, I don't really know where Tugger is," That wasn't really a lie; he really _didn't_ know where Tugger was. But he didn't know either if he was safe. "I assume he must have gotten around with some of his friends and spent the night with them. He should be back soon."

Misto nodded and walked away. Munkustrap sighed. _Oh, Tugger... where are you now?_

OOOOOOOOOO

Mistoffelees sat gloomily on top of the car. He was bored and worried and unhappy. Despite Munkustrap's assurance that Tugger would be back, Misto felt uneasy. He missed his lover greatly and felt very nervous about having no idea where he was.

He turned around as he heard someone coming. A pure white kitten padded out towards him. Victoria.

Victoria climbed on top of the car and sat next to him. "Hi, Misto," she greeted, her little bell-like voice tinkling in his ears. "You look so unhappy. What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his worried expression.

Misto sighed. "Oh, Vicky..." he moaned. "Tugger's missing and I have no idea where he is. I have a funny feeling something's wrong." Upon hearing this, Victoria stifled a smile. This was perfect. Macavity's plan was well underway. Now it was her turn to do her part.

"Oh, Misto, you worry too much," she said, giggling. She then nuzzled him, which made Misto blink in surprise; he was not accustomed to this sudden show of affection. "And I thought you knew Tugger well. He obviously spent the night with some queen and decided to stay with her for a while," she continued, and felt a surge of pleasure as she saw the dismayed look on Misto's face.

Misto opened his mouth to say something, but Victoria interrupted him before he could say anything. "Don't worry about it, Misto. Forget about him first. You know, I really missed you. You seem to be so busy nowadays, I don't see you that often anymore." She smiled at him flirtatiously, and at this Misto looked really confused.

"Vicky..." Misto started. Victoria smiled and sat closer to him. She silenced him sweetly, placing her paw upon his lips. "Tell me more about yourself, Misto," she said. "Can you show me some magic?"

OOOOOOOOOO

The Rum Tum Tugger knew only pain. When Macavity finally left the dungeon, Tugger exhaled in relief, then winced as the action irritated one of his ribs, which had been broken.

He tried to ignore the pain. He thought of Misto. He wondered whether he knew what was happening to him. Tugger wasn't really sure what he wanted. He wanted to get out of here, but the only way he could was if Misto came. Then Macavity would let Tugger go, and torture Misto. But Tugger didn't want Misto to get hurt either.

Tugger cringed in pain as he remembered their conversation a few weeks ago. Misto had felt that there was going to be something wrong during December. And he was right. But Tugger also felt extremely guilty. He had promised Misto that he would be there to protect him. And now, he was too weak to keep his promise.

All of these mixed feelings of pain, fear, uncertainty, and guilt ultimately overwhelmed him. Finally, he allowed the tears to fall, shimmering like diamonds; the shattered pieces of his tortured soul.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mistoffelees sighed as he lay down in his den, Victoria asleep next to him. She requested to sleep in his den that night, with the excuse that hers was too far and it was too dark for her to go. She spoke with him and tried to make him smile. But before she fell asleep, she had kissed him tenderly and whispered shyly, "I think I love you, Misto."

It made Misto feel extremely confused. He loved Tugger, but he really really liked Victoria, ever since he met her. And he felt rather miserable at what Victoria said about Tugger, saying that he decided to stay with some queen. Misto knew that Tugger would never do that to him, but he couldn't shake away the nagging feeling.

Finally, Misto couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and decided to use his magic, to find out if Tugger was all right or not. It would not be easy. Telepathy was a very new brand of magic that he was just starting to learn. He would have to use every ounce of his magic to do it. And he would be able to feel the contacted person's emotions and see what he was seeing, so that was also rather dangerous. But he decided to try it, despite the risks. After all, there was a special bond between him and Tugger that he couldn't quite understand, but it was a bond that allowed him to feel if things were alright. Misto hoped that this would work.

He shut his eyes, and concentrated on his magic, allowing it to flow through him. He suddenly felt a rush of intense pain, and he could see a sort of stone dungeon. He could hear yelling and the clangs of metal chains. Then, as quickly as it came, the feeling, the vision, and the sounds disappeared.

Misto shuddered. Obviously Tugger was _not_ okay. He might be in danger. Misto now felt _very_ nervous, and the worry threatened to overwhelm him. Next to him, Victoria shifted, and suddenly her eyes fluttered open. "Misto?" she asked sleepily. "You're still awake? What's wrong now?"

"I had a kind of... vision. I can't be very sure, but I don't think Tugger is safe. He might be in trouble." Misto said worriedly. Victoria suddenly felt uneasy. She now realized that getting Misto to trust her fully and to weaken him secretly would be harder than she expected.

She laughed. "Misto, you were just nervous, I'm sure. I guarantee you, he's quite fine." Seeing that he was still tense, she gently hugged and kissed him. Finally he lay down to sleep, and soon his eyes closed and his breathing became steady.

But for Victoria, sleep would not come easily to her now. The wheels were now in motion. There was no turning back now.

OOOOOOOOOO

To be continued...

A/N: Oh noooo! Poor Tugger! Things are going to be very difficult now...

Do leave me a review, please? NO FLAMES!


End file.
